She Can't Wait Forever
by Keiko Fujiwara
Summary: Edward and Winry have a falling out. They both know they have a special bond but while one is willing to commit to a relationship, the other is a bit reluctant. Shortly after Winry decides to stop waiting for someone who may never show her any type of affection other than friendship, another young man enters her life. More detailed summary inside. Don't worry! Have faith!
1. A Broken Bond

**She Can't Wait Forever**

**Written by: Keiko Fujiwara**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BROTHERHOOD NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID!**

;~;

**鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッ****ド**

SYNOPSIS: 

Edward and Winry have a falling out. They both know they have a special bond but while one is willing to commit to a relationship, the other is a bit reluctant. Shortly after Winry decides to stop waiting for someone who may never show her any type of affection other than friendship, another young man enters her life. No matter how much she tries to forget a certain Fullmetal Alchemist, she can't. It is almost impossible because no matter where she looks, she sees him in the back of her mind.

Will Winry finally decide to forget her first love or will she realize how much she actually needs him?

More importantly, what will Ed do to try to win her back?

**鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッ****ド**

**Chapter One: **

**A Broken Bond**

**鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッ****ド**

Winry sighed as she looked out her balcony. As she watched the sunset, she couldn't help but think of him…She wondered what he was currently doing and hoped that he was safe. In secret, she actually prayed that he would break his automail just to give him a reason to come home again. Besides, it doesn't hurt for a certain alchemist to receive the latest Automail update, does it?

It has been nearly five years since he first joined the military. Now being seventeen, Winry has experienced special feelings for her best friend and only hoped he felt the same. She keeps telling herself she'd wait until he's ready to settle down but, in the back of her mind, she didn't want to wait anymore. She had needs; wants. She wanted so much more than just a friendship but there's no way she could be selfish enough to ask him. 'He has obligations. It wouldn't be fair to him, would it? I mean, for all I know, he might not even like me like that…'

"Winry?" an elderly voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Y-yes, Granny?" Winry stammered as she turned to look at her grandmother.

"Staring down that road will not catalyze their return. They'll come home when they can. You know that." Pinako replied before adding, "Supper is on the table. This old woman would like to have some company for dinner tonight."

The elderly woman took her leave while Winry gave one last look towards the path. 'Please come home soon, Edward. There's much to discuss…' she thought before turning towards the door to follow her grandmother.

**鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッ****ド**

"Brother, did you call to let them know our train would arrive late?" Alphonse Elric asked as he and his older brother hopped off the train.

"Nah…Not too relevant since I didn't even let them know we're paying them a pop-visit." Ed replied as he rotated his arms to stretch out his tense shoulders.

"Brother! You know it's impolite to show up unannounced!" Al stated, not surprised by his brother's laziness. "You never know if Granny and Winry have guests! What if we barge in during some important gathering?!"

"Calm down, Al. It isn't like they're in a cult or a coven. Besides, you know as well as I that we're the only visitors that don't bore them to tears when we drop by."

Al shook his head in disapproval but decided to drop the subject. Instead, he chose a different approach. "So, Brother, how are things with Winry?"

Ed paused for a brief second before saying, "Things are fine, Al. Nothing's changed since we've last seen each other."

"Do you want it to?" Al asked, hoping his brother would open up to him about a certain mechanic.

"Not really. I like the way things are right now. Maybe once we restore our bodies, I may desire some changes but right now, things should be left as they are." He replied.

"Brother, she won't wait forever." Al stated.

"Come on, Al. This is Winry we're talking about. I mean, hell, she may not even have an interest in someone who always trashes her Automail and never calls or writes. Who knows, she may have already found someone." Ed replied, hoping his words weren't true.

"Brother, stop kidding yourself. You don't want her to find someone else. Just admit it! You like Winry!"

"Shut up Al! I don't!" he defended himself. Sure he liked Winry but there was no way in hell he'd ever release that bit of information so openly. He decided that if he and Winry ever did decide to hit things off, they will. But, with all feelings aside, he cannot get distracted. If Winry is willing to wait for him, then after he finds a way to restore Al's body, he'll consider settling down with her. But not until then. Nothing will get in the way of his and Al's mission. Nothing. Not even a special mechanic.

The brothers continued walking to the Rockbell household. The second they saw the house in the distance, Ed paused. He didn't know if he could take another step further without feeling a deep excitement for coming home.

Who was he kidding?

No one.

He wanted to see Winry and wanted things to change but his obligations demand for priority; not pleasure. He decided that tonight will be the night to ask her if she would wait. He wanted her to have some hope and if she hasn't found another person yet, he wants her to have some hope of sharing a future with him; even if it will be five or more years from now.

"Brother? Are you alright?"

"Yeah…Just relishing the moment. You know, it isn't often we come home after staying away this long. I just wanted to cherish this peacefulness before Winry cracks my skull with that damn wrench of hers." Ed shuddered.

"I bet you secretly like it when she rams her wrench into your head. That wrench practically has your name on it." Al snickered.

"Yeah, sure, Al. I'm a masochist because I get so many thrills when she tries to kill me every time I come home." Ed rolled his eyes. "That's probably the one thing I HATE when coming home. The worst part is, she never gives me time to explain."

"Maybe if you actually tell her you like her, she'll kiss you instead." Al continued to laugh.

"And if you keep talking about that, I won't hesitate to transmute you into scrap metal, Brother Dearest." Ed replied as they started walking again.

"Y-you wouldn't!"

"Just try me. You'll be the one who suffers, not I." He smirked as they approached the door. Ed took no time at all and knocked on the door, mentally hoping no one was home. He was nervous and didn't want Winry to attempt to murder him before he could even say what he's wanted to say for months.

The door swung open and Pinako smiled. "Long time; no see."

"Hi Granny!" Al beamed. "We decided to visit for a while. I hope it isn't inconveniencing you."

"Nonsense! I keep telling you boys that our home is your home. You needn't fear coming at a wrong time. Now, Ed, have you eaten dinner? We're just finishing up." Pinako stated.

Ed shook his head, glad that there was dinner on the table.

"Winry is upstairs taking a nap. She had an all-nighter for four nights in a row this past week so this is her sleep catch-up time." Pinako said as she placed a bowl in front of Ed.

Ed suddenly felt terrible. He didn't want to cause Winry to have another all-nighter. It isn't healthy. 'We have two weeks of vacation…Maybe it is best to use the most of it so Winry doesn't tire herself out.'

"Is something troubling you, Ed?" Pinako asked.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Ed replied, "Nah. Just thinking on how long Al and I should stay…"

"How long are you thinking?" Pinako asked.

"Well, we have about two week vacation time so maybe at least a week and a half. That way, Winry doesn't have to rush like she normally does." Ed stated.

"That's good. I could use help around the house while you two are here. Speaking of which, tomorrow I'll need to go to town and pick up some groceries. Al, would you like to accompany me?"

"S-sure! That sounds fun!" Al exclaimed.

Ed continued eating his stew without a single word and handed his bowl to Pinako when he was finished. "I'm going to go see if she's awake. If not, I'll just take a bath."

"Alright, just don't get killed." Pinako stated, knowing that somehow, bloodshed will be involved.

**鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッ****ド**

Ed lightly knocked on Winry's door but didn't hear an answer so he quietly pushed the door open.

He noticed her peaceful form snuggled into her bed and smiled. He always thought she looked peaceful whenever she slept; especially when the moon's light glowed upon her fair skin. Ed walked closer and sat on the edge of her bed but made no sound. He didn't want to disturb Sleeping Beauty from her tranquility. Ed gently placed his flesh palm on top of her head before leaning down to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. 'Sleep tight.' He thought before sneaking out of the room to take a bath.

Ed locked the bathroom door, slipped off his clothing and turned on the bath's faucet. 'It's a good thing Winry is a brilliant mechanic. If it weren't for her skills, I'd have to actually oil these limbs after bathing.'

The second Ed slid into the tub, the door flung open with a very ticked off mechanic.

"W-WINRY!?" Ed yelled in embarrassment.

Obviously she was so steamed; she didn't realize his current state.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ RIGHT IN HERE AND TAKE A BATH WITHOUT GIVING ME A PROPER HELLO?!" she screamed with a wrench and some other lock picking tools between her fingers.

"Y-YOU WERE SLEEPING!" he stated as he placed his hands in front of his lower region.

"SO!? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST IGNORE ME!?"

"I-I wasn't ignoring you! I heard you were up all night the past four nights so I wanted you to sleep. I'd rather you sleep than become sick!" he yelled but lowered his tone.

"I'd rather die from sleep deprivation than never see you again!" Winry replied as she sank to her knees. "It isn't fair, Ed! Every day I wait for a letter from you but as each day passes, I feel like something's happened. The worst part is: I don't know. I never know when I'll see you for the last time so I'll repeat myself! It's not fair!"

"Winry, no one said life would be fair. If it were, Al and I wouldn't be in this predicament. If it makes you feel better, I hate it when we leave from home."

"Y-you do?" she asked, hoping he would say something possibly charming.

"O-of course! I mean, who wouldn't miss your constant tantrums and skull cracking tactics?" Ed smirked.

Wrong move…

Ed received himself a nice wrench-blow to the head as she stated, "You have no heart, Edward Elric! I can't believe I ever had the nerve to f—"

But she didn't continue. As Ed clenched his head, she couldn't help but see a certain male appendage he had tried to hide earlier. Her face reddened and immediately said out of anger, "I can see that your height is the same size as your buddy down there!"

The second she gave that remark, she grabbed his clothes, left the bathroom and slammed the door as she heard, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE'LL DROWN IN A WATER MOLECULE!?"

Winry shook her head, 'He'll never learn…'

**鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッ****ド**

Ed finished his bath and wrapped a towel around his waist. 'Damn that Winry! Thinks she can get away by stealing my clothes?! Well I'll show her!'

Ed barged into Winry's room and said, "Give me back my clothes, you Automail Junkie!"

"Who said I had you're clothes?" she asked with an innocent face while she twirled a strand of her hair.

"Y-y-you took them because you were mad at me!" he replied, flustered by how cute she looked.

"You can look all you like but I don't have them." She answered, lying straight to his face.

"The hell you don't!" he shouted as he started searching her room. While keeping the towel tightly around him, he looked under the bed, inside her closet, in her drawers and every other place he could think of.

"I know you have them Winry. Now where are they?" Ed asked.

"Not gonna tell you!" she said before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Okay, fine. Have it your way. I'll just remove my towel since you're so keen on seeing me naked." He replied, not bluffing.

"Y-you wouldn't…" Winry replied as her face reddened.

"Oh I would." He replied as he loosened his grip on the towel, allowing parts of it to fall.

Winry's face reddened even more when she could see his crotch lines. "F-fine! You win!"

"Good. Now where are they?" Ed asked as he re-tightened the towel around his waist.

"B-Behind my pillows!" she replied without moving.

"Alright, now, are you going to be a good Winry and move away from your bed? Or do I have to move you by force?" Ed asked as he subconsciously brought his fingers towards her, threatening to tickle her.

Winry said nothing. She was more focused on trying to keep her cool.

Without warning, Ed brought his fingers to her sides, causing her to squirm at his touch. "Stop it, Ed!"

"Not until you move!" he replied as he tickled the sides of her stomach.

"I-It's h-hard to m-move when y-you're practically crushing me with your body!" she stated between laughs.

He managed to bring down her guard and reached over her head to grab his clothes. Winry used that moment to push him off the bed but he wouldn't go down alone. He grabbed her arm with his flesh hand and pulled her down with him. As they gazed into each others' eyes, they couldn't help but feel mesmerized by the person in front of them.

Ed instinctively placed a strand of hair behind her ear as she continued to look into his golden eyes. 'They're so beautiful; just like two orbs of the sun…' Winry thought.

Winry leaned inward to bring her lips to his but suddenly, they heard a, "Brother?! Are you up here?!"

Immediately, Winry shoved Ed under her bed and straightened herself up before Al came in.

"H-hi Al!" she nervously spoke as he opened the door.

"Hello Winry. I'm glad you're up from your nap. Say, have you seen Brother? He's not in his room."

"No, I haven't." She lied. "I've been in my room this whole time."

"Oh…Okay well maybe he took a walk."

"Maybe…"

"Did you need him for anything?" she asked.

"No…I just wanted to remind him about we talked about earlier." Al stated as Ed gulped.

"Okay, well if I see him, I'll send him your way." She smiled.

"Thanks." Al replied before leaving the two teens to their selves.

Ed slid from under the bed and stood up, forgetting the towel had fallen off of him when he and Winry fell.

"Ed, Al is looking for you." She said without turning around.

"I heard."

"Okay…Well…Do you want me to check your Automail?"

"Sure..." Ed replied as she turned around.

The moment she spun around, some_thing_ caught her eye. "EDWARD ELRIC! C-COVER UP!"

Ed looked down and turned a bright red. He grabbed one of her pillows and placed it in front of his manhood. He grabbed another pillow to cover his backside as well.

Winry turned around again so he could finally dress in his clothes. She could feel the tips of her ears burning as she heard him slip into his boxers.

"You should consider yourself very lucky." Ed said as he tapped her on the shoulder to let her know he was finished.

"How's that?" she asked, still as red as a tomato.

"You're the very first female to ever see me naked twice in less than an hour. You should feel proud of such an accomplishment." He blushed.

"Stop being an ass, Ed. You know, as well as I, that it was not my intent for those events to happen!"

"Fair enough." He replied as they walked into the workshop.

Ed sat in the patient's gurney as Winry lifted her toolbox off the shelf. "So, is your arm not working?"

"Nah…I think it just needs some adjustments. Same with my leg. I was actually pretty careful this time around." Ed smiled with success.

Winry lifted his Automail arm and replied, "Yeah…Everything seems intact. Though, I do have new limbs for you. They're lighter so you can move more quickly when fighting. Also, the metal is stronger so you won't have to worry about it being more fragile. Same goes for your leg."

"That sounds good." Ed stated as she removed his arm and leg from his body.

Winry walked over to the counter, picked up her newest models and brought them over to him. "See?"

Ed looked at them and held the arm with his left hand. "Yeah, it is much lighter!"

"I thought you would like them." She smiled cheerfully.

'Damn…why does she always look so cute when she's happy?!' he mentally asked as she hummed over to the counter to fetch a screw driver.

"Do you want me to get Granny so you don't have to go through the nerve attaching twice?" Winry asked with a concerned look on her face.

"No. I'm good. Just get it over with." He gritted his teeth.

Winry sat in her rolling chair and centered the arm to its socket, saying, "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"One. Two. Three!"

Ed tensed as the nerves connected. He waited for the second wave of pain but it didn't come. "What gives, Winry? I thought you were going to connect my leg…"

"I want to adjust your new arm first. It is a few centimeters shorter than I had estimated. Your flesh arm seems to have lengthened slightly. Congratulations, Ed. That means you've gained a couple inches in your height." She smirked.

Ed mentally praised whatever god that existed that he had finally started growing again. 'Soon enough, I'll be taller than Al!'

Ed looked away and changed his mood suddenly. "It's raining…"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, he said, "I will find Al's body, you know."

Confused to what brought this on, she said, "I know, Ed! You're just as stubborn as I am and won't stop until you do find his body."

"And when I do? What then?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she responded, stopping her current work.

"Once we restore our bodies, what will happen then? I mean, we destroyed our house and have really nowhere to go. I also can't help but wonder if I'll still be in the military or not." He replied.

"Edward Elric! Are you that stupid? Do you not realize that you have a home right here? Right in Risembool? You don't have to think about what'll happen after you restore your bodies, Ed because you're always welcomed to live with Granny and me! No questions asked!"

"Won't we bother you?" he asked, still looking away.

"Never." She replied as she moved closer to him. "And Ed?"

"Yesmph!"

As he turned his head to reply to her question, his lips had met hers incidentally. For Winry, it was no accident. She wanted him to know how she felt and if this was the only way to make him listen, so be it.

Part of Ed wanted to continue and the other part wanted to draw back so things aren't misunderstood—that his best friend wouldn't be misled.

But as Ed's opportunist mind battled with his realist mind, Winry took his confusion to her advantage and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him from moving away from her.

Finally, he gave in to the opportunist side and kissed her back, if only it would satisfy her current need.

Every emotion Winry felt for Ed had come into the open at that very instant. She was no longer simply kissing her best friend, she was making out with him as she poured her heart into this kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, Winry released his lips and smiled.

Ed was still in shock. He was trying to sort out his feelings of this. Did he like it? Yes. Did he absolutely enjoy it? Of course! Did he think it was right? No and that's why he needed to set her straight before any conclusions could be made.

"Win—" she didn't leave him time to reply. She was hoping another kiss would change his mind or at least give him a little more time to think everything over. This time, it was Ed who pulled away.

"Winry, we can't." he stated, taking her arms off from around his neck.

"Why not?" she asked with disappointment.

"Look, Win. This isn't the right time. In fact, it is a bad time to have any affection like this. I can't afford to be distracted from restoring Al's body and this? Well, this is definitely a distraction."

Suddenly, her wrench came in contact with his skull. "HOW COULD YOU!? YOU LED ME ON THINKING IT WAS OKAY TO KISS YOU AND NOW, YOU'RE CHICKENING OUT OF IT?!"

"I'm sorry, Winry! As much as I liked every second of it, it would be selfish to continue any further! Al comes first and foremost in every way! If you haven't figured that out by now, you're an ignorant fool!"

The second he stated those words, he regretted every syllable of it.

Winry looked down with sadness, tears threatening to fall. "O-oh…I s-see." She got up and looked at her supplies.

"Listen, Winry, tha—"

"I-I have to go get some more bolts from town…I forgot I ran out yesterday…"

"Oh…Sure…" Ed replied, not sure if she was mad or if she was upset.

She didn't even say goodbye. She just grabbed her coat and bolted out of the door, not bothering to take any money with her. She just wanted to get out of that house and cry because there was no way she'd show her tears to him.

She ran as fast as she could into the rain. The rain was so hard, she couldn't see where she was going and stumbled on a boulder. She clenched in pain as her ankle started throbbing. She tried to stand up but her ankle wasn't giving. 'Damn…'

She just laid there in the dirt and screamed as loud as possible, "I HATE YOU EDWARD ELRIC!"

**鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッ****ド**

**KeikoFujiwara: Well there's Chapter One! :)  
I will try and finish this one this weekend ;)  
**

**Please REVIEW BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT ALL YOU SPECIAL READERS THINK XD!  
**

**Keiko Fujiwara  
**


	2. The Table Has Turned

**She Can't Wait Forever**

**Written by: Keiko Fujiwara**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BROTHERHOOD NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID!**

;~;

**鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッ****ド**

"_**I-I have to go get some more bolts from town…I forgot I ran out yesterday…" **_

"_**Oh…Sure…" Ed replied, not sure if she was mad or if she was upset. **_

_**She didn't even say goodbye. She just grabbed her coat and bolted out of the door, not bothering to take any money with her. She just wanted to get out of that house and cry because there was no way she'd show her tears to him. **_

_**She ran as fast as she could into the rain. The rain was so hard, she couldn't see where she was going and stumbled on a boulder. She clenched in pain as her ankle started throbbing. She tried to stand up but her ankle wasn't giving. 'Damn…' **_

_**She just laid there in the dirt and screamed as loud as possible, "I HATE YOU EDWARD ELRIC!" **_

**鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッ****ド**

**Chapter Two: **

**The Table Has Turned **

**鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッ****ド**

'Dammit! I never meant to say that! She probably hates me now!' Ed cursed as Pinako and Al barged into the workshop.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Pinako asked, demanding an answer.

"Nothing." He lied. He didn't want to face them right now.

"Brother! Answer the question! Winry ran out of here on the verge of crying! What did you say to her?!" Al shouted, defending his friend.

"Why do you assume it is always my fault!?" Ed asked, steamed.

"Because! It usually is!" Al replied without hesitation. "Now, Brother! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER!?"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Ed shouted.

Suddenly, Pinako slapped him in the face.

"YOU THINK IT ISN'T OUR BUSINESS? MY GRANDDAUGHTER RAN OUT OF HERE CRYING AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!?"

Ed didn't answer.

Pinako quieted down and stated, "Ed, we're only trying to understand why she left. That's all. Do you at least know why she left?"

Ed nodded, still not answering.

"Then tell us, what happened?" Pinako said.

"W-we kissed alright?!" Ed blushed.

"And that's why she left?" Al asked. "Are you a terrible kisser?"

"SHUT UP AL! NO! THAT WASN'T IT!" he shouted, pissed.

"Then what?" Pinako replied.

"If you want the whole damn story then fine! She kissed me. I somewhat kissed her back. Then I told her it was wrong, that we shouldn't be having this type of relationship while Al and I have a mission at hand. She didn't understand so I made things clearer for her. I told her in these exact words: Al comes first and foremost in every way! If you haven't figured that out by now, you're an ignorant fool! And then, she just left before I could appolog—"

Without warning, Al landed a punch at Edward's face.

"YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU REALLY THAT DUMB?!" Al yelled.

Ed didn't reply. He deserved that punch. He knew that.

"You really think I'm more important than Winry?! That's a load of crap!" Al continued. "Sure, we made a promise to restore our bodies but that doesn't mean you have to sacrifice your personal connections because you feel they'll get in the way! In fact, remember what Teacher said? Hmmm? Well if you don't, I'll remind you! She said to keep the people in our lives as close as we can because when we need them the most, they'll be there to help us! Do you not remember that?"

Ed kept silent.

"Winry is the one person in this world who understands you more than anyone, Brother! She's always been there for support! Don't you get that Ed? Don't you?"

Suddenly, Pinako chimed in. "Al, let me say something."

Al backed off and Pinako took the stage. "Ed, like Al said, you and Winry have a special connection. You understand her and she understands you. I know you don't want any distractions while you help your brother but do you not think Winry knows that as well? I think she knows it more than you do, Ed. Whenever you're gone, all she does is wait for your return. The only reason she doesn't stay on her butt and cry all day is because you give her motivation. Because you move forward, she does to. She tries her best to improve her Automail models so you can have the best there is. She puts a lot of time, effort and love into those limbs of yours. For months now, she's been always saying that she can't wait for you and Al to come home fully restored because that would be the day when you would think ten times of her than you do now.

"She knows full damn well that you have obligations but Ed, you must remember something. She can't wait forever. Something's going to give rather it be her heart or her mind. She will either forget you or stop loving you if you continue to make her wait. I'm surprised she's held on this long but she keeps having faith that one day, hopefully soon, you'll love her half as much as you love Al."

Ed finally spoke. "She doesn't understand. I c—"

"Brother, do you love Winry?"

Ed looked at his younger brother and then at Pinako but didn't know how to reply.

"DO YOU?!" Al asked.

"OF COURSE I DO, DAMMIT! I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT HER! I ALWAYS HAVE, OKAY!?" he yelled, tired of all the questions.

"THEN GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND TELL HER THAT!" Pinako shouted as she immediately connected his leg to his nerve and adjusted the length. "AND DON'T COME BACK IN THIS HOUSE UNTIL YOU DO!"

Ed stood up and grabbed his coat, mumbling, "Crazy old bat! Thinks she can tell me what to do!"

He also grabbed a flash light and once outside, started looking for Winry.

"Winry! Where are you?!" he called out but could only hear the rain tapping on the ground. 'Damn, I'll never find her in this storm!"

As he heard the thunder boom, his heart skipped a beat. 'She's out there and who knows if she's hurt!' At that, he started to pick up his pace, praying that she was alright.

**鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッ****ド**

"Excuse me, Miss. Are you alright!?" someone yelled through the rain.

Winry opened her eyes and realized how cold she was. She saw the young man, no older than twenty, staring at her.

"What did you say?!" she shouted back.

"I asked if you were alright!" he replied.

"I hurt my ankle! I can't walk on it!" she yelled as she pointed to her ankle.

"Do you need help getting home? I can carry you if you don't mind!"

She was really hoping Ed would come and save her but it looks as if he wasn't coming. "S-Sure!"

The young man picked her up and started carrying her home. "My name is Erik by the way. Erik Heinz. What's yours?!"

"Winry! Winry Rockbell!"

"Well, Miss Winry Rockbell! It's a pleasure meeting you!" he smiled.

For some odd reason, she couldn't help but smile back.

Erik carried her home and knocked on the door. Pinako opened it and said, "Good gracious, child! What happened?"

"I fell, Granny. Erik found me and offered to help me home. Wasn't that nice?" Winry smiled.

"Yes, it was. You can just lay her on the couch, Mr. Erik." Pinako stated, pointing towards the couch.

Suddenly, Pinako said, "Where's Ed?"

Winry tensed at the mention of his name. "I don't know and I don't care."

"Well he went out looking for you. Odds are he's still caught in that storm!"

"He can die in that storm, for all I care." She stated bitterly. 'No! That's not true! You still love him!'

Pinako shook her head in disappointment. "Al, can you go get your brother?"

"Yeah, sure." Al stated without a second thought. 'Why would Winry act like that?'

"So Miss Rockbell," Erik started, "Are you an Automail engineer?"

"Y-yes! How did you know?" Winry asked, surprised.

"The sign in the front…" he replied.

"Oh…Right…"

The second after he had replied to Winry's question, Pinako didn't like him. There was no way he could have seen that sign with all this rain. No possible way.

"How many customers do you have?"

"Oh…um…about six." She replied.

"That's a good number."

"Yeah…though, as of lately, I'm thinking of knocking it down to five. One of my customers is being a pain right now. He doesn't deserve my handiwork!"

"Anyone who has no remorse for beautiful Automail shouldn't deserve it." Erik stated.

"That's exactly how I think!" Winry exclaimed. 'No you don't! You like it when he breaks it! It gives you another chance to see him!'

As the two continued to laugh about silly things, Pinako looked at the pair with disgust. Her granddaughter doesn't know what she's doing and if Ed finds this out, he'll be very mad.

**鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッ****ド**

"Brother! You shouldn't go in there!" Al stated, trying to stop his brother from going inside the house.

"Why ever not?! I stay here too you know!" Ed replied, pushing his brother out of the way to open the door but stopped the moment he heard his Winry laughing with some stranger. This boiled Ed up with anger. 'That bastard! Thinks he can try and smooth-talk my Winry?! Wait, who're you kidding? She was never YOUR Winry!'

He stomped inside, looked at the pair with abhorrence and marched up the stairs before slamming the door to his room.

"I don't blame him." Pinako whispered to Al.

"Neither do I." Al replied.

Erik stood up and said, "Well, it is best I take my leave. I am due for home and mustn't make my sister wait. I'll see you some other time, Miss Winry." He kissed her hand before leaving.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Winry asked her grandmother.

"Not really. Besides, you were so wrapped up in your conversation; you probably didn't even know that Ed came back."

"He did, did he?"

"Yes. I won't be surprised if he packs and leaves tonight after what he saw." She said coldly.

"What do you mean?"

"Gee, I don't know. You kiss him and practically beg for a relationship with him and once Al and I boost up his courage to tell you how much he actually does care for you, you blow it up in his face by casually talking to this perfect stranger!"

"I was just being friendly! He helped me and I thought I would return the favor by being friendly! Honestly, it was nothing!"

"Didn't look like nothing from over here. Even Ed thought you were rebounding for some new guy."

"What!? No way! He wouldn't think that! Would he?"

"I don't know. You should have seen his face when he saw you two being too friendly with one another. He stomped up the stairs and slammed the door." Pinako replied.

Winry said no more. She hopped up the stairs and banged on Ed's door.

"EDWARD ELRIC! YOU OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR THIS INSTANT!"

Nothing.

"DON'T MAKE ME PICK THE LOCK, BECAUSE I WILL!"

Still nothing.

She hopped to her room, grabbed her tools and easily picked the lock. She found Ed stuffing clothes into his small suitcase.

"Just what do you think you're doing!?" Winry asked, demanding for answers.

"I'm leaving! Tonight!" he stated with anger.

"No you are not! You just got here, Ed! There's no way you're leaving this late!"

"The hell I won't! I'll leave when I wanna leave and Al already consented to it! So, just butt out!" he yelled.

She rammed her wrench into his head and said, "IDIOT!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"I WANNA KNOW WHY YOU'RE LEAVING!"

He threw the last of his belongings into his suitcase and said, "ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?!"

"NO! THAT'S WHY I'M ASKING!"

Suddenly, Ed crashed his lips to hers. It was nothing like the last two they shared. This was more out of anger than want.

He released her abruptly and said with a calmer voice, "Bye Winry. Have a nice life."

And he was gone. Just like that. He was gone and it was all her fault.

**鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッ****ド**

Two hours have passed since Ed and Al disappeared. Ed had written a note and taped it to her workshop chair before he had left. Winry held it in her fingers as she cried while staring at the piece of paper.

_Dear Winry, _

_I'm sorry for making you cry earlier. I didn't mean any word I had said about you being less important than Al. In fact, in many ways, I find you way more important than any living creature. You have constantly been there for me and I am grateful for that. Also, thanks for the Automail. It is as wonderful as ever and I'm not surprised. I shouldn't expect any less from a talented mechanic like you. _

_I don't know when I'll be back. I've realized how much I've tied you down and I don't want that. You should be with whomever you want and shouldn't have to be obligated to wait for me. I only care for your happiness and if you like that guy, so be it. _

_That won't change how I feel for you. My feelings won't ever change, Winry and one day, if you are still available, I'll fight for you. But I can't right now, no matter how I feel. We both know that Al must come first. I know you know that more than anyone and like I said, I'm incredibly sorry for what I said. It definitely wasn't true and I regret every word of it. _

_If anything, I have always wanted to be with you, Win. Never forget that. Like I said earlier, I don't know when I'll be back. It may be next year before we see each other again because I feel like we should have some distance between us. It's for the best. _

_Despite whether you hate me or not, _

_I love you, Win and I wish I could be there in person to tell you, but I'm not. _

_My feelings won't ever change. _

_Love,  
Edward _

That was the first letter he's ever written to her and every time she reread the content, it broke her heart. Like him, she'll always love him and that'll never change. She never thought he'd ever return her feelings and now that she knows, it is too late. He's gone and probably gone for a long time. She now only has two options: Forget Edward Elric or Wait.

But, at this time, she couldn't choose. She decided to wait and see what Fate has in store for her.

**鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッ****ド**

"Ed, why did you want to leave them so soon?" Al asked as they were on the train.

"It was obvious Winry didn't want me there and I just couldn't stay there while she's all lovey-dovey with Mr. I'm So Perfect."

"Why didn't you just tell her your feelings?"

"I did…by letter. I just couldn't face her and I felt that if we spoke, I would say all the wrong words. I figure writing, for once, was better than vocal communication." Ed replied.

"When will we see her again?"

"Well, you can see her anytime you want, Al. I just may not see her for a few years. It's better that way, I promise.

"I think you're making a big mistake, Brother. Winry can't wait for you forever."

"I'm not expecting her to. If she wants to wait, she should wait for the right reasons. I don't want to hold her back and keep her from meeting other people."

"Ed, you weren't dating her. She could have easily met other guys if she wanted to."

"Like I said, if she wants to wait, she will wait, no matter how long it takes."

"Something tells me this isn't a good idea." Al mumbled before letting his brother sleep some more.

'Winry, I'll always love you. Wherever I am, I hope you'll wait for me.' He thought before falling asleep.

**鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッ****ド**

"Winry, you need to get up. You've been sleeping almost nonstop for four days! This isn't healthy!" Pinako scolded. "I know you're upset that Edward left but, I have to admit for once, you brought it on yourself. If you truly love Ed, you get off your butt and get on a train to Central. Show him you really want him and don't just sit here like a puppy."

Winry tugged onto the letter and sniffed. "He doesn't want to see me right now. Going to Central would be a waste of money."

"Waste of money?! Sitting on your ass is a waste of money! Either you go and talk to Ed or you get off your butt and start working! Whatever you decide, don't just wallow in self-pity." Pinako replied before leaving the room.

'She's right…'

She stood up, went to the bathroom, showered, brushed her hair, brushed her teeth and threw some clothes on. She decided it would be best to travel light so she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. "Bye Granny!"

"Bye, you silly child." She laughed.

**鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッ****ド**

**Keiko Fujiwara: **

**Well, how is it? O.o**

**I'm trying okay? Haha **

**Well, see you soon! :)**

**Keiko Fujiwara **


	3. Mission

**She Can't Wait Forever**

**Written by: Keiko Fujiwara**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BROTHERHOOD NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID!**

;~;

**鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッ****ド**

"_**Winry, you need to get up. You've been sleeping almost nonstop for four days! This isn't healthy!" Pinako scolded. "I know you're upset that Edward left but, I have to admit for once, you brought it on yourself. If you truly love Ed, you get off your butt and get on a train to Central. Show him you really want him and don't just sit here like a puppy." **_

_**Winry tugged onto the letter and sniffed. "He doesn't want to see me right now. Going to Central would be a waste of money." **_

"_**Waste of money?! Sitting on your ass is a waste of money! Either you go and talk to Ed or you get off your butt and start working! Whatever you decide, don't just wallow in self-pity." Pinako replied before leaving the room. **_

'_**She's right…' **_

_**She stood up, went to the bathroom, showered, brushed her hair, brushed her teeth and threw some clothes on. She decided it would be best to travel light so she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. "Bye Granny!" **_

"_**Bye, you silly child." She laughed. **_

**鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッ****ド**

**Chapter Three: **

**Mission**

**鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッ****ド**

Winry was so determined to get to the train station; she forgot how much her ankle had hurt the night before. In fact, it didn't hurt at all. 'I wonder why my ankle has stopped hurting…I was sure I sprained it…' She did remember that when Erik at taken a look at it, she felt a tingle. 'Could that have been alchemy?'

She had hopped all night long because she thought it was still hurting. It didn't even occur to her that she had hurt it the night before. 'Oh well. Maybe it was a passing sprain.'

As she hurried to the station, she accidentally bumped into Erik.

"S-sorry!" Winry replied, rubbing her bottom.

"Oh hi Winry! Off in a rush?" Erik asked.

"Yeah…kind of."

"Where're you heading off to?" he asked as he helped her up.

"T-the train station! I need to go to Central as soon as possible so if you'll excuse me…"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Winry." Erik stated.

"W-why not?"

"Because," his face darkened for a split second, "All trains are delayed."

"W-why?"

"A train that was traveling towards Central last night had been mysteriously blown up in the middle of the night. All passengers were singed to a crisp."

"W-which train?!"

"I believe it was the same one I saw your two friends get onto."

"N-no! Y-you're lying!" Winry stammered as her heart leaped in fear.

"Think what you want, Winry. The train was scorched."

Winry ran towards the station without a second thought.

"Can we help you miss?" a worker asked.

"Please, you have to tell me! Did a train blow up last night?!"

"How do you know that?! We haven't released that information to anyone yet!" he stated, slightly angry.

"Someone told me! Please, I need to know! Was an Edward Elric and an Alphonse Elric on that train last night?"

"Miss, that's classified information!" he replied.

"Please! I need to know!" she fell to her knees in despair. "Please, I have to know if they were on that train! They were two of the very few family members I had left! I have to know if they were on that train!"

The man sighed and said, "Let me look at the papers."

He disappeared for a moment and replied, "I'm sorry, Miss. Their names were indeed on that list."

Winry's eyes widened. 'No! No! No! No!'

"Do you need me to call someone for you?"

"M-my granny…please…R-Rockbell Automail Services…."

"Of course." He replied and left.

Fifteen minutes later, Pinako arrived on foot and frowned. "Come on, Sweetie. Time to get you home."

Winry slowly rose to her feet and began walking towards home without her grandmother. Pinako caught up to her and took her hand. "I'll make you some tea when we get home."

"Don't bother." She replied, emotionless.

The pair made it their way home without a single word. Winry went to his room and noticed he forgot his red coat on his bed. She wrapped it around herself and laid down on the bed as she soaked up his scent. 'It's my entire fault! It's my fault they're dead! If only I didn't let him go! If only I stopped him!'

While Winry cried into his pillow, she didn't realize the telephone rang.

"Hello?" Pinako stated as she lifted the phone to her ear.

"G-granny? Is that you?"

"A-al?! Y-you're not d-dead?" Pinako asked in surprise.

"No! We would have been if we didn't jump off the train in last second. Brother sensed something and thought we should get off the train as soon as possible. So I held him as we jumped out the window. We're all banged up but other than that, w-we're fine. I wanted to call you in case you two received any news about it beforehand."

"I-is Ed with you?"

"Y-yes, he is."

"Could you put him on? I'm going to get Winry. She needs to hear his voice."

"Sure." Al replied before handing the phone to Ed.

"Hey, Granny. By the way, if all possible, I need you to send for Winry. We're in a small city between Risembool and Central in *Geob. My leg was a little bit short before I left and well, our landing wasn't exactly smooth."

"Of course, I'll let her know once you talk to her. She'll be relieved to hear you're okay. She was torn when she thought you two had died."

"S-she was?"

"Yes. When you left, she wouldn't leave her room for four straight days." she replied before saying, "I'm going to get Winry. You hang in there."

"Sure." He said.

Pinako went up the stairs and knocked on the guest room, saying, "Winry?"

She didn't answer.

Pinako walked in and said, "Someone is on the phone for you."

"Tell him or her to hang up. I don't want to talk to anyone!" she said bitterly.

"Trust me; you'll want to talk to this person." Pinako smiled. "If you want to tell him to hang up, you may do it yourself."

"Whatever." She replied before going downstairs to the phone. "Look, whoever you are, I don't want to talk to you. I'm not in the mood so don't ever bother to talk to me again."

"Hey come on, that's no way to treat your best customer!" the voice on the other in spoke with nervous laughter.

Winry's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. No! She can't believe it! "If this is some bastard trying to play pranks with my mind, don't. I have enough bullshit to deal with." She replied emotionlessly.

"Come on, Win! It's me! Ed!" he responded. She heard Al say in the background, "I'll give you two some privacy."

"P-prove it!"

"D-did you r-read the letter?" he asked.

"Y-yes. I d-did." She replied.

"Good then you know that I'm not lying when I say I'm Ed. No one else, besides Al, knows about that letter and he currently left the room."

Suddenly Winry yelled, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE!?"

'Well that's not the right way to phrase it, but I think she means well…' Ed thought before he answered, "Al and I jumped off the train before it blew up. I sensed something was weird and smelled gasoline. I tried to tell people to get out of the train but they wouldn't listen so Al and I just jumped out…We're a little bit banged up but we survived!"

She could tell he was giving her a goofy grin over the phone.

"I'm glad!" she started crying, "I thought you were dead! I thought I would never see you again and that I had killed you!"

"Winry, don't say that! Even if we did die, you wouldn't have been the blame!" he replied.

"Yes I would have been! I could have stopped you from leaving! I could have told you to stay but I didn't! I was scared! Because I was being so weak, I almost lost you! Both you and Al!"

"Win, don't say stuff like that! We're fine, alright! We called to let you two know that we're alive and that nothing bad happened! Though, we can't go back to Central yet."

"Why not?"

"Because, that explosion was no accident. Someone knew we were boarding that train that night. It was someone who either is affiliated with the military or has a hidden agenda against us."

"What makes you say that?"

"We were the only military-related passengers on board. I don't think the person knew which seats we would be sitting so he or she wanted to blow up the entire locomotive to make sure we were dead. I doubt someone would go as far as blowing up an entire train just to kill a passenger or two. This was no accident and until Al and I figure out who tried to kill us, we can't go back to Central."

"T-then come home!" she stated, praying he'd say yes.

"We can't."

"W-why not?! Home will be the safest place for you! It would be the last place people would think you'd be since you just left!"

"That's not it, Win. I can't because I really can't. My leg is somewhat busted. It took some of the impact when we jumped off the train. Can you come up to *Geob to fix it?"

"I thought you didn't want to see me for a long while." She replied coldly.

"That was before I had an awakening, Winry. When we got off that train, I realized something. If we had stayed two minutes more, we would have died. I would have never seen you again and I just can't let that happen! I thought some time apart would do us some good but I can't stand it when you're mad at me. I was glad to hear your voice, Win. I was worried you were so mad that you didn't want to speak to me again because I left. I also came to realize that I'm no different than my father. I keep leaving my family when I know they need me."

"Don't you dare compare yourself to that man, Edward Elric! He left without saying goodbye! He also left without giving either of you a reason. You, on the other hand, have a clear purpose for your constant departures and if you didn't leave for your brother's sake, I would kick you out of this house myself! Getting Al's body back is the most important thing to you right now, I get it. I understand that you can't have any distractions and to answer your question, yes. I will come to Geob. When I thought you died, I felt sick to my stomach. I didn't want our last encounter to be the last thing we say to each other! I almost lost you and don't want to feel like that again! I want to make every moment we have together count, Edward because I…I love you!"

Ed was taken aback a little but smiled. "I love you too, Winry. Always have. Now, if you don't mind, don't take a train to *Geob. Take cabs. Take one to *Pleonuk, and then another to East City. After that, take another to *Awrosut. Take a bus from *Awrosut to *Geob. I don't want any chance of whoever tried to kill us to get to you. Alright? And don't take a cab right after you get off one. Spend a few hours in the city or even stay the night. We can't risk anything. I would have a military official escort you but that would be too suspicious. Understand?"

"Yes, Edward. I underst—"

"Winry? What's wrong?"

"I think I know who tried to kill you two." She whispered.

"Who?"

"I t-think it was E-erik…He knew about the train incident today before the train officials released it to the public. He's not a part of the military so I see no reason he should know. I b-bumped into him today and for a split second, he gave a look that scared the heck out of me."

"Damn…If what you're saying is true…He'll try to stop you from leaving Risembool…Winry, you're going to hate me for asking this but are you willing to dye your hair?"

"Dye my hair?"

"Yeah…temporarily of course. Just to disguise you from him. If you dye your hair a brunette color, I'm sure a brunette would be the last person he'd think would be you. I promise to change your hair back with Alchemy when you arrive. Heck, it might be best if you pull all of hair up into a bun and wear fake glasses too. He'll never expect you looking like that."

"Fine! I'll do it! I'll dye my hair and don't bother to change it back. I'll brew coffee beans and temporarily dye my hair. It should change within two weeks!" she replied.

"Sounds great. Well, I gotta go now. Other people need to use this number. When you arrive in Geob, go to the Inn. Al and I are staying in the top floor attic. We asked for a large room with privacy and this is what they gave us. Alright?"

"Okay, Ed. I understand. I'll see you in a few days. You better still be there when I arrive."

"Don't worry. I'm not moving from this place. Now, have a safe trip, Winry."

"Will do. I love you, Ed." She smiled.

"Love you too, Win." He whispered before hanging up. She hopped out of her chair and hummed.

"What's going on, Winry?" Pinako asked.

"Ed told me a specific way to get to where he is. He said it would be a good idea if I temporary dye my hair and change my look a little bit."

"Oh really?"

"Yes…so, are you able to go to the store and buy some cheap glasses? Ones that are just for style and not for prescription." She stated.

"Sure! Do you need me to go now?"

"The sooner the better. I'm going to brew a lot of coffee beans. Will that be alright?"

"Absolutely. We never have coffee anyways. It'll be a shame if they're not put to good use." Pinako smirked before leaving the house.

'Good. Now to get started….'

**鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッ****ド**

Winry had everything set up in her bathroom when a knock on the door resonated throughout the house. 'I wonder who it could be…'

Winry went to her balcony and looked down. 'Damn…it is Erik…Maybe he'll go away…'

"I see you're doing better, Winry." He suddenly said as he looked up.

"Oh yeah…I'm fine, thanks.

"It's truly a shame your friends died. Weren't they in the military?"

Winry mentally shot a red flag up. Not once has she ever told Erik that Ed was in the military. He doesn't even wear the uniform to prove it either. "H-how did you know he was in the military? I never told you that?!"

"Just a guess since he was heading to Central."

"First of all, how did you even know he was heading to Central? He never told you and neither did I. You could only have known if you followed him to the train!"

"You're pretty smart there, Winry." He smirked. "Now, I have a message for you."

Suddenly he jumped up to her balcony. Winry ran to the other side of her room and grabbed her wrench. "S-Stay away!"

"N-not going to happen." He smirked even more.

"I'll hit you with this, you, you monster!" She replied.

"As if. You're too scared to even aim. You're probably wondering what I am."

"I d-don't care."

"Now, now, Winry! You see, I'm just as normal as any human. I just have Automail legs. That's why I can jump so high and so far."

"I t-told you, I don't care! Get out of my house!" she screamed so loudly, Den came running up the stairs and started growling at Erik.

"You think your dog will stop me?" He asked as he kicked poor Den into the hall and locked the door. He trapped Winry against the wall and added, "You listen to me well, Sweetheart. Edward Elric was the one who took my legs from me several years ago and so, I'm going to return the favor."

"Y-you would m-mock him even in death?" she asked, not liking where this was going.

"You know that even after they die, the deed cannot be paid back until someone of great importance to the one you hate is also suffering. Now I know Edward Elric is alive. I knew he'd smell the gasoline before it would blow up. Let's say it was a warning shot and I'm willing to do more to kill him once in for all."

"Ed's stronger than you!" she stammered, searching for a way out.

"Is he?" he asked as he squeezed her wrists, giving her instant bruises.

She winced in pain. He then grabbed her chin and said, "I'll give him something he'll really want to fight about."

Before she could escape his grasp, he rammed his lips into hers; stealing away something she only wanted to share with Ed. Without permission, his tongue invaded the inside of her mouth causing her to break into tears. She tried to push him away but he held tighter. She tried to squirm from his grip but he would not release her.

She did the only thing she could think of: she clamped her teeth down on his tongue—hard.

"YOU BITCH!" he shouted as he slammed his fist into her right eye, causing it to swell within seconds.

Winry tightened her grip on her wrench and beat him in the head with it. "YOU GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

With anger, he grabbed her neck and held her against the wall. As he squeezed her neck, he said, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM ELRIC IF YOU WANT HIM TO LIVE! IN FACT, THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN ENSURE HIS SAFETY IS IF YOU TELL HIM YOU HATE HIM AND WALK AWAY FROM HIM FOREVER. YOU DO THAT, AND I'LL SPARE HIS LIFE!"

He released Winry and she said after coughing, "I can't! I love him!"

"Love is for fools." He said before he tightly squeezed her left breast. "You will do what I say, Winry. If not, not only will he die but I'll make sure you witness his horrible death."

Without another word, he left her to cry in her room. 'Oh Ed! What do I do?!'

**鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッ****ド**

The next morning, Winry had her hair dyed, tied in a bun and wore very modest clothing for two reasons: She thought it would be a good disguise and she didn't want Ed to see the bruises on her body when she visited. For the first time in her life, she used make-up to cover her black eye. She couldn't take any chances.

She did as he said and took four different cabs. Luckily, she wasn't followed during her four-day journey. When she arrived in *Geob, she went into the town's inn and said to the receptionist, "Hello, Miss. I'm visiting a few friends on the attic floor level."

"Okay. Here's your key. If you plan on staying later, you will have to pay for each night you stay."

"Yes ma'am." She replied when the woman handed a key to her for the attic. Winry ran up the stairs and unlocked the attic door. She pushed up the door and walked upward. "Ed? Al? You here?"

"Winry?! You came sooner than we thought?" Al exclaimed, excited to see his friend.

"Where's Ed?" she asked.

"He's in the bed over there. He's sleeping right now." Al replied.

"Oh…I'll wake him up." She smirked as she walked over to see him.

"I'm going to go and grab some pain reliever for Brother." Al said before leaving the two alone.

Winry stroked his face with her hand and caused him to stir in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes to find Winry sitting above him. He immediately sat up and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." She replied as he took off her glasses and unraveled her hair.

"You know, you could pass for a very pretty Brunette if you wanted to." He smirked.

"Spare me the lecture." She rolled her eyes. "Now let's see your leg."

"Okay." He replied as he slipped off the covers.

"IT DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE A LEG ANYMORE, ED! HOW COULD THIS BE JUST BENT UP!?" she screamed as she looked at the piece of horror lying before her.

"Okay, so I underestimated the damage…Big deal…You're Winry Rockbell. You can do anything." He replied.

"You're lucky I decided to bring an extra leg. I know how reckless you are and there are times you don't even know what's wrong with your own limbs! You're lucky I thought this through carefully."

"That's just another way to say that you thought of me." He smirked.

She carefully disconnected the leg and then quickly reconnected the new one. "There. Everything has been adjusted."

Ed stood up and hugged Winry, causing her to blush.

"Thanks, Win. You're the best!"

"No p-problem…" she whispered as she blushed. She turned around in his embrace and looked up to him.** (A/N: Yes! I said "UP") **

She was sure Erik didn't follow her to *Geob so she decided to tell Ed everything. She doesn't want any secrets.

"Ed?"

"Hmmm?"

"Um…is there somewhere private we can talk?" she asked, his arms still enfolded around her.

"No…This is as private as we can get. What's wrong?"

"Promise you won't get mad?" she asked.

"Promise." He replied even though he doesn't know what's going to hit him.

"I'll be back then." She said before walking to the bathroom to wash off her make-up and take off her shirt. She left her tubular top on and walked out into the light.

Ed's eyes widened when he saw all of the bruises. He ran over to her and demanded to know what happened.

"I-I was right, Ed. It was Erik. He apparently knows you from a past encounter and wants revenge. He said you took his legs from him."

"What? I don't remember doing that." Ed stated. "For all I know, it was an accident because I would never cut someone's legs off."

"That's what I told him but was convinced before he—"

"Before he what?" Ed asked as he noticed the concerned look in her eyes.

She didn't answer.

"What did he do, Winry?" he asked.

"H-he k-kissed me…H-he tried to f-f-French kiss me…" she cried from embarrassment.

"T-tried?"

She nodded. "He slipped his tongue into my mouth but no matter what he tried to do, I wouldn't kiss him back. I bit his tongue because, at the time, it was the only think I could do. I hit him with my wrench but it wasn't effective. He punched my eye and then grabbed my neck when he told me to tell you that I don't want to ever see you again! I said I wouldn't because I love you. He told me that if I didn't leave you and forget about you, he would kill you." She sobbed.

Ed wrapped his arms around her, wanting her to feel loved. He then said, "I won't let him kill me, Winry. I have a mission to complete and I won't hesitate to fight back anyone getting in my way."

Ed pulled her up for a gentle kiss and added, "I promise, Winry. I won't let anything happen to either of us."

She nodded before he kissed her a second time.

Suddenly, something dawned on her. "Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to need a disguise as well! We can't be having you come right home with the way you look." She said.

"Yeah…I was thinking of using Alchemy to dye my hair a temporary black.

Winry smiled and said, "That'll do. But what do we do about Al? He can't exactly disguise himself, can he?"

"Don't worry, Winry. Al told me before we got here that he wanted to ask Teacher something in Dublith so he'll be going his separate way about three days after we leave. He can take care of himself with ease and, as you know, is a hell better fighter than I am. He'll be fine on his own for a short while. Until this craziness dies down, he's going to stay with Teacher and I'll stay in Risembool with you and Granny. Alright?"

"That's the problem…Erik is still in Risembool. If we turn up at Granny's, he'll expect it. You and I will have to stay somewhere else in Risembool for the time being." Winry replied.

"Nonsense. I am a customer, Winry. There's no way he's going to stop a simple customer from having maintenance. Besides, I doubt he will be watching your house twenty-four-seven. We'll figure things out, Win."

She nodded but did not remove her arms from around him. "Just promise me you'll stay safe. Erik doesn't give me the happy vibes. There's something off about him."

"I promise, Winry. I won't be looking for trouble."

"Good." She smiled and brought her lips towards his again. Nothing could break this special moment between these two lovebirds.

**鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッ****ド**

**KeikoFujiwara: **

***NOTE: Those cities with an '*' next to them are actual cities on the Amestris Map. So I didn't make them up. **

**** SECOND IMPORTANT NOT:****

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR TEMPORARILY CHANGING THE COLOR OF WINRY'S HAIR! IT WILL BE BLONDE AGAIN! JUST HAVE FAITH! :)**

**MORE TO COME! **

**Please! Review! ^_^ I want to know what people think! **


End file.
